


Knock-knock, Florida

by MargoTheGreat



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Freelancer bonding, Reggie is just a big softie, Wash is a rookie, Wash likes video games way too much, Wash/Maine is just a hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargoTheGreat/pseuds/MargoTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt "I like your laugh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock-knock, Florida

**Author's Note:**

> Goes with the tumblr rvb-fics.

Florida was having a fantastic day. Reggie was sitting on his right as they ate lunch on the couch in the rec room. The two hadn’t known each other for very long, but they became fast friends. They got along and Flowers thought Reggie was just swell, so their shared lunch quickly became a routine. Some of the other Freelancers were scattered around the room, Carolina and York at the table on hard wooden chairs, Wash on an armchair busy with a gameboy in his lap, Maine was by his feet on the floor.

“No! Aw not again!” Wash’s exclamation dragged Florida’s attention away from his conversation with Reggie about their favorite weapons. Apparently it gained everyone else’s attention too, because all heads turned to Wash. Everyone in the room was a bit startled when Maine sat up and grabbed the device from Wash while growling something sounding a lot like, “You’re done now.” Maine stood up and proceeded to place the device on the top of the shelves in the kitchen area. “Maine! Aw, come on Maine give it back.” Everyone watched in silence as Maine just shook his head.

“Afraid you’ll never shake your rookie title behaving like a petulant child, my dear boy.” Reggie said. Wash stared at him incredulously and just huffed in frustration, reaching for a chair by York, who grabbed it first. “Oh no you don’t. You’ve got serious issues with that thing Wash, it can’t be good for you.” Carolina even nodded her head as she asked, “Have you even eaten your lunch yet?” Florida chose to pipe up then, “Nourishing your body is important,” he said as he walked over, “You wouldn’t want us to force feed you, now would you?” Wash got a funny look on his face then “What? I don’t-” Maine proceeded to the food area and grabbed some fruit, holding it out to Wash. York got up then and went over when Wash shook his head, “Are you serious? Ever since you got that gameboy you haven’t eaten anything in your helmet even once!” “It’s only natural we would be worried about you.” Florida said as he put his hand gently on Wash’s shoulder.

Wash stepped on the chair York previously sat on and grabbed the device. Maine immediately grabbed it from Wash and held it over his head. Florida held Wash in place, who was trying to jump for it as York helped Florida in his attempt to make Wash sit down to the food on the table. Florida spared a glance at Carolina whose mouth was twitching up at the ends and Reggie who was rolling his eyes but looked amused nonetheless. Everyone should feel included in this, Florida decided, so he looked to the couch and said warmly, “Reggie, why don’t you skip on over here and join this delightful tomfoolery?”

Reggie only replied with a, “Knock knock, mate.” “Who’s there?” “Not me.” “Not me who? …Oh, I get it! Aw you’re always such a kidder, Reggie.” Florida finished with letting out a genuine laugh. If Florida hadn’t been so busy trying to pin down Wash (which really only resulted in being somewhat like a giant, awkward hug), then he would have seen the shocked look and the blush creeping onto Reggie’s face. From then on, Wyoming told even more knock knock jokes, especially to Flowers. Every time he came up with a new one, he went straight to Florida to test it out. When Florida asked him about why him specifically though, Reggie blushed furiously and simply said, “I like your laugh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always really liked the idea that originally Wyoming only became the joke guy because he was always trying to get Florida to laugh.


End file.
